


Kiss Me and I Rip Your Heart Out

by xiubeans



Series: just get layd [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: Yixing would rather jump off a cliff with a knife in his heart than admit he loves Zitao.





	Kiss Me and I Rip Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for just get layd, a prompting and claiming fest centered around Zhang Yixing. Reposting here for the sake of keeping all my fics in one place.
> 
> Also, they were written approximately three years ago. Disregard my poor writing and vocabulary; no changes (except for grammatical or spelling errors) were made for the sake of keeping it original.

Yixing’s breath comes out in short puffs. He can taste blood on his lips. He spits the red liquid from his mouth and wipes his bottom lip. Judging from the amount of red coating his hand, he must’ve split his lip pretty badly.

“Tired already? I was just getting started.” Like a predator just about to finish off their prey, a man lurking in the shadows stalks into the light, malice in his smile.

“Don’t worry Zitao, I’m not ready to quit yet,” Yixing says. “After all, it’s been a while since we’ve been able to have a one-on-one.”

Zitao’s smile stretches even more. He launches himself at Yixing, knocking the man down. The impact of his back hitting hard concrete makes him cry out in pain. A cold metal presses against his throat, while a warm hand holds his hands above his head.

“I’m starting to remember why I took a liking to you. You’re an easy opponent,” Zitao smirks.

Yixing’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he swallows. The knife digging into his throat creates a cut, making him hiss. Warm blood oozes from the cut.

“Fuck you,” Yixing spat.

The knife trails down Yixing’s throat to the side. The tip presses uncomfortably into the side of his neck. He was screwed if he moved. The knife would instantly sink into arteries, and that could be dangerous.

“That hurt my feelings. You should apologize before I accidentally cut you,” Zitao says. Yixing stays tight-lipped.

Zitao grins wickedly. His knife pierced into Yixing’s flesh. It was deep enough to shed blood but not enough to cause fatal harm.

“Are you going to give up?” Zitao purrs. “I think I was too rough on you this time. It’s only fair I let you run away. We can always fight again on another night."

Yixing knees the man in the groin, and while Zitao is distracted, Yixing wriggles free from underneath the man. He kicks Zitao in the side, and he collapses.

“I’m not done yet,” Yixing snarls as he grabs his opponent by the shirt collar and hauls him up. Zitao smirks, earning himself a punch to the cheek.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have underestimated you,” Zitao mocked. “It’s the weak ones that always beat me. Perhaps I was being too easy?”

“You probably don’t know, but I’m well-known for being able to beat up people who are bigger than me,” Yixing says.

Zitao laughs. “Then I guess we’ve both found somebody who can’t be easily defeated.”

“Bastard.” Yixing’s fist collides into Zitao’s face. Then he smashes their lips together.

 

*

 

“What the fuck is that?” Yixing’s flatmate, friend, and leader points to a purple bruise on his neck.

Yixing puts his hand up to his neck. He checks himself in the hall mirror. Spotting a blooming bruise on the side of his neck, he curses under his breath. Damn bastard must’ve given him a hickey while they were “rough housing,” even though Yixing told him on multiple occasions not to mark him for the others to see. It could result in him being kicked out, as having intercourse with somebody from a rival gang could be risky.

“Did you go and fuck a prostitute again?” Luhan asks.

“Yeah,” Yixing lies. “Wasn’t as good as the one I had a week ago, though.”

Luhan chuckles as he knocks back his can of beer. He crushes it and sets the crumpled can on the table. “You’ve been going out a lot lately,” he comments.

“Well, being a grown single man can take a toll on you,” Yixing sighs. Luhan chuckles again.

“Hey, have a drink with me. It’s been a while since we even talked.” Luhan leans back precariously to grab two cans of beer from the counter. He rolls one  
across the table, which stops near the edge. Yixing takes it before it can fall.

“So, what’s up?”

 

*

 

“What are you assholes doing on our land?” Luhan asks.

“Your land? It’s unclaimed territory,” Jongin growls.

“Get your filthy fucking asses off our turf. We claimed it first.” Luhan waves his metal bat threateningly.

“Nah,” Jongin sniffs. “How about we brawl for it?”

Kaijjon, one of the fiercest gang of fighters in town, always demanded a brawl to settle disputes. If a fight was what they wanted, so be it.

The first attack was from a tall, scrawny kid. He punched Luhan’s bottom jaw, making the other stumble back from the blow. A body tosses itself at the aggressor, successfully knocking him backwards. Everybody quickly disperses to fight, leaving Yixing standing alone. He waits for the person that would attack him.

The person who Yixing was waiting for was someone he was familiar with. In strides that matched a feline, Jongdae strolls up to Yixing.

“How are you tonight?” Jongdae purrs. In his hand, he holds a butterfly knife that he twirls, unsheathing it. He circles Yixing as he plays with the knife, a fingertip running across the sharp edge.

“Just swell.” Yixing kicks Jongdae’s wrist, knocking the knife from his hand. He grabs his opponent’s wrists and grips them tightly. “You?”

Jongdae looks amused. “Fine.”

 

The way the corner of Jongdae’s lips curved up in an amused smirk bothers Yixing. He punches him in the face, grinning in satisfaction when Jongdae isn’t smirking anymore.

An arm wraps itself around Yixing’s neck, surprising the man. He lets go of Jongdae’s wrists to attack the assailant. His nails dig into whoever had him in a choke hold.

“Surprise,” a familiar voice whispers in his ear.

“Let go, dickwad,” Yixing hisses.

“No way. We haven’t started playing yet,” Zitao says. He nods to Jongdae, who laughs at Yixing and decides to pounce on a new foe.

“Where the hell are you taking me?” Yixing demands as he gets manhandled by the stronger man. He doesn’t bother struggling. Zitao’s hold on him would only tighten.

“Somewhere private,” is Zitao’s response.

The place where the man had dragged Yixing to was bright, and surrounded by boxes and a metal wall. Yixing could only assume that he had been taken to the back of the warehouse where the others were fighting.

Yixing shouts as he gets slammed into the wall. A dull thud pounded in the back of his head.

“What do you want now?” Yixing manages to ground out.

Zitao pressed himself close to Yixing. Lowering his head, he whispers in Yixing’s ear. “You.”

Suddenly, it felt like Yixing couldn’t breathe. With all of his might, he pushes Zitao away for breathing space. “Me?” Yixing asks.

“You look confused,” Zitao says with amusement. He steps closer to Yixing, trapping him between the wall and Zitao.

Yixing scoffs. “Do you think that emotions are one of my weakest defenses?”

Zitao laughs. “Perhaps,” he says. “Although I certainly wasn’t thinking of that.”

“I don’t have any interest in being in a relationship with you,” Yixing states flatly. “To be honest, I like staying as enemies. There’s always a reason for me to beat you up.”

“But enemies don’t fuck,” the other man points out.

Yixing rolls his eyes. He knows that. He knows he’s not supposed to fuck the enemy. He knows he’s not supposed to sneak out to meet Zitao and stay at his place for a night or entire day, which is partially why he doesn’t see Luhan that often. He knows he’s not supposed to like men. Yet he still fucks Zitao, still sneaks out to drink with him, and still likes men.

“You know, I figured that since our relationship is fucked up, we might as well mess it up even more,” Zitao says as he shrugs. “But if you don’t want to take another step in whatever relationship we have, I understand.”

“I would prefer to hate you all my life than hate and love you,” Yixing sniffs.

“Same here.” Zitao takes Yixing’s chin between his thumb and index finger, and tilts it up towards the light. “But I wouldn’t mind liking you, too.” And right then and there, he kisses Yixing.

Yixing has kissed Zitao before, but this time it felt weird. Maybe it was because he knew Zitao liked him as more than enemies. It was weird yet it felt normal. The way Zitao would forcefully pry his mouth open to slip his tongue inside Yixing’s mouth made him shiver. It also made his blood bubble in hatred. The person he hated shouldn’t be able to make him _want._

Almost like snapping out of a trance, Yixing shoves the other man back and punches him right in the jaw. “I hate you,” Yixing says. He aims another hit at the other man’s chest.

He feels so confused; anger and hatred is always and will be boiling for Zitao, but somewhere in the mess of negative emotions, something like love is coming out of the dark depths of Yixing’s fury. And just like anybody who denies they have a crush on somebody, Yixing shoves that feeling of love or affection further down the pit of hatred for Zitao.

“Don’t waste your energy,” Zitao says. He easily grabs Yixing’s wrists mid-punch and twists it. “Let’s meet up at our usual place at midnight, alright? Then you can beat the shit out of me.”

“Fine.” Yixing shakes Zitao off of him. He watches as the blond man smirks. It annoys Yixing to no end, so he smashes his fist into Zitao’s face. Blood drips from his nose, and he clearly doesn’t looked pleased about his broken nose. “I’ll see you soon I guess,” Yixing mutters. He feels himself place an apologetic kiss on the tip of Zitao’s nose, and inwardly cringes.

He shouldn’t be wanting Zitao.

 

*

 

Lucky for him, Zitao knew where Yixing was living. And the best thing about it was that on certain nights, he would be waiting for Yixing on the fire escape next to his room at two in the fucking morning, when Luhan was away doing god knows what. (Note the sarcasm.)

Yixing pushes his window open and glares at the blond man. “What?”

“I just wanted to drink. Calm down.” He slips inside Yixing’s room and strolls into the living room, as if he owned the place.

“I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t come here, because the big bad boss of mine lives with me?” Yixing asks as he follows Zitao into the kitchen.

“He leaves the house for an entire week every two months,” Zitao nonchalantly says. “I’m not too worried about him.” The blond man riffles through the cabinets until he finds the one where Luhan stored his alcohol. He picks a clear bottle with a golden orange liquid inside.

“That scotch hasn’t been opened, you know. He’s going to flip when he figures out I let somebody in and let them drink his booze.” Yixing takes the bottle from Zitao before he has a chance to pop it open and puts it back in the cabinet.

“Well, if I can’t get drunk off of alcohol, then I suppose I can get drunk off of you.” Zitao pushes Yixing up against the counter. He puts his hands on the shorter man’s hips and leans in, his lips just barely touching Yixing’s lips.

“That’s not going to make me like you more,” Yixing says.

Zitao leans back to look at Yixing. “You’re right. I guess you would hate me even more. But it’s okay.” A hand grips Yixing’s chin and tilts his head up. Zitao’s lips ghosts over Yixing’s lips. “Say it. Say you hate me.”

“I fucking despise you.” Yixing cups his hand behind the blond man’s neck and pulls him closer for him to kiss. “I hate you and I love it. I want you dead, but I want you to fuck me so hard I scream your name. You disgust me. I love you.”

Zitao chuckles while listening to Yixing confess, making Yixing glower at him.

“I hate and love you too, you know. It’s not just you who loves and hates me,” Zitao says.

“Then I guess we’re even.”

Yixing could get used to being okay with Zitao’s existence. He still hates the man, though, and he’s not in love. He’s just in a love-hate relationship


End file.
